Younger Days
by TheWriterOfFira
Summary: What happened before she became the Dragonborn? Before she ever set foot in Skyrim? In a jarring, action paced adventure, the soon-to-be-Dragonborn's story is set. Encountering key moments in her life before she became Skyrim's Savior. Based off of, 'The Legend of Fira: Skyrim.'
1. Bedtime Stories

Younger Days

"They all existed once, you know."

"Who?" Fira ask innocently.

"The Dragons of course." Thomas, Fira's older brother replied back.

"They did?" She asked unsure of his accusations.

"Of course they did! You didn't think all that stuff was made up and just fairy tales did you?"

Fira shrugged. "I don't know," she murmured.

"Nah, they always were real. I heard a legend saying that one day, they'll even come back," Thomas said with a spooky tone.

"Stop trying to scare me, Tommy." Fira said quietly. The fear in the four year old's tone was so obvious.

"Scare you? What makes you think I'd do that?" He said wrestling her into his arms. Fira playfully screamed and giggled for him to let go.

"I'd never scare you, Firefly. Never ever," he promises holding his little sister in his arms.

Thomas was ten years old, while Fira was only the small age of four. Fira's nickname, Firefly was given to her when see tried to eat one but ended up spitting it out and gagging for a day. Not to mention, Fira's name was so close to the word, Fire. She was actually named for her fiery spirit that her mother, Laila gave to her.

They sat in their home. A warm fireplace was behind them keeping them both warm. The children were told to say quiet as to not add to their mother's headache. So Thomas decided to tell Fira stories about Skyrim. Before Fira was born, they took a vacation to the icy tundra to visit Laila's old home and where she grew up.

"Why are you still awake?" Said a deep voice behind them, it was filled with sorrow.

Fira smiled at her father, but Thomas only pulled her closer to him. Ever since mom had gotten sick, their father had been getting distant. Occasionally he'd even yell foul words at Fira. Thomas didn't trust him.

"Daddy!" Fira cried happily. She pulled her arms away from Thomas and held her tiny hands out to Henri. He walked over to her, and grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her up. "Is mommy doing alright?"

"She's doing just fine, princess. But Mommy would be better if you would go to bed and stop making noises."

"Oh, I'm sorry daddy, did I disturb her?" Fira whispered. Her black curls bobbing behind her head.

"No, love. But I think she should like it better if you stopped talking."

"It was my fault, dad." Thomas said standing up. Henri looked peculiarly at his son.

"Was it now?" He scoffed. "I heard her voice."

"I made her talk loudly," Thomas apologized. "I got her excited. Here, I'll take her to bed myself." He offered. It wasn't out of kindness, he wanted his Firefly out out his arms.

"Fine, I got to go talk with the healer anyway," he said putting Fira in his arms. Thomas wasn't as tense with Fira in his arms now. "Make sure she goes to sleep."

"I _promise_." He said angrily.

Henri flatly looked at his son, then left.

"Shall we continue the stories in bed?" Thomas said once he was sure Henri left.

Fira nodded.

Smiling, Thomas said, "alright then, Firefly."

Thomas gingerly carried Fira to her bed. Whilst placing her on what was a bed frame and animals pelts, Thomas asked Fira what story she'd prefer next.

"Can you tell me another one about the Dragons?" She asked tiredly.

"Alright," he said clearing his voice.

"In the great land of Skyrim, many Era's ago, the Nords lived in peace with their Gods, the Divines. But the men of the Earth grew mean and cold. Their hearts weren't happy and joyful, but full of pride and lust. The Divines gave the men of the world chances to reclaim themselves, but all in vain. For their hearts were too prideful, and selfish. The Divines felt the Nords of the land did not worship them as much as they did and decided to punish them."

"What happened?" Fira asked.

"To punish men for their sins against their Gods, the Divines gave the Dragons life, they called on Alduin: The World Eater. Alduin, the Bane of kings was the eldest of the Dragons. And therefore, their leader. The Men of the Earth ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died. They burned and they bled as they issued their cries. But while the men grew weaker, the Dragons only grew stronger. Itwas a battle no mortal man could win."

Thomas stopped himself, "you know, this isn't exactly a good bedtime story. . . Are you sure you don't want another one? You know, about Unicorns or something little girls enjoy?"

Fira shook her head. "No, I want this one," she said.

Thomas gave her a look, "alright then," he said clearing his voice.

"The Divines saw the men of the Earth repent and after seeing their people suffer for so long, Kynerth, the Divine of the wind and sky, called on Paarthunnaux."

Fira's blue eyes brightened.

"Paarthunnaux sent the tongues, I think. I don't know, the point is the Tongues were a legendary band of heroes. Old heroes from the old legends. Dragonborn's."

"What's a Dragonborn?"

"Can't say, the legend has been lost. Talk to mom if you wanna know those weird Nord stories. But I heard, that there used to be hundreds of them back then,"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely not, for all I know, all these facts aren't correct."

Fira giggled. Thomas grinned at her.

"Anyways, the Tongues used the power of their Voices and shouted Alduin out of the world."

"What about the other dragons?"

"Well, according to legend they all died off eventually. And... So did the Tongues, but, Nords believe that they live on in Sovenguard."

Fira nodded. Thomas brushed his pants and got up.

"I'll see you in the morning, Firefly." He said, then lightly he kissed Fira on her forehead and went to the door. It wasn't a long walk. He only had to move at least three steps.

"Wait, Tommy?"

He paused, "yes?"

"How do you know that the Dragons won't come back?"

Thomas looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't."


	2. Mr Marcus Fairbain

Fira wasn't accustomed to the idea of having good dreams. Most nights, she was cursed with nightmares. But ever since her mom got sick, they only increased. She didn't like it, waking up in the middle of the night, cold and surrounded in darkness. It scared her. It made her dreams seem more realistic. Like the monster under her bed was real, and would drag her under the bed with it if she tried to move. When she finally could jump far enough that she was sure that the monster couldn't grab her, she'd waddle off into Thomas's room. She loved being in there. He smelled like the forest, and wood, and fresh things. Like strawberries and greens. Also, if it was rare enough that she would have a nightmare in Thomas's room, Thomas would wake up and calm her down. Then he'd tell or a story, or get her a treat like an apple or sometimes, when he could afford it, an orange. Fira loved Thomas's stories. He told the best ones. Then he would say soothing things until she fell asleep again.

It was one of those nights, scaling the jump to the door, she kicked off the bed, and landed right next to the door. She didn't want to look back in fear of the monster looking back at her. She whipped the door open, and ran down the hall. She knocked twice on the door, waited a moment, and then knock five times - a special code he taught her so they'd know it was them-and waited until Thomas answered.

His unruly blonde hair was matted down and messy. He bent down to her size.

"The nightmares again?" He asked.

She nodded. Thomas gave her a sweet, sympathetic smile and grabbed her by the armpits and hoisted her up. He laid her down on his bed of animal pelts.

"What were they this time?"

Fira frowned, "I saw mommy die," she answered. She began to cry.

"I don't want that to happen," she choked out. Thomas tightly hugged her. "I don't want mommy to get hurt. She doesn't deserve that."

"Shh, Shh... I know she doesn't, kiddo. But it's fine, you see? Mommy is resting in the room right next to us, and she's perfectly okay."

"No, she's not." Fira cried. "She's sick, and I know she is. I may be small, but I know what's happening. I heard the doctor."

"No, no, Firefly. It's alright. Mommy just has a cold, nothing else. It will come and pass."

She sniffed, "okay, can I stay with you for the rest of the night?"

"Of course," Thomas said.

They sat in the silence. "Can you tell me another story?" Fira asked.

"Sure,"

Thomas spent the next hour describing the life of Tiber Septim. In which Fira was deeply intrigued. When the time did come to put the story to rest, Fira was already asleep. Thomas chuckled. He looked at his tiny sister. She was so cute and innocent. He bitterly thought that she deserved better that this. A poor life with no money or a good father. He really didn't trust his father anymore. In the past few days, he had been really unstable.

Thomas actually felt bad for his father. When he was little, and before Fira was born, he'd sneak into his parents room to see how happy they were. He knew how much his father loved his mom. It wasn't like reality sort of love, but more like fairy tale true love.

He focused on the small breaths of Fira that let that rock him into Oblivion.

xxx

When Fira woke up, Thomas was still asleep. She climbed off the bed, and decided to go check up on her mom.

Before she knocked on the door to her mother's door, she heard whispers from the living room. It was her fathers voice, and the doctors. She smiled. They must have been talking about how her mom was going to get better!

Quietly, she tiptoed to the room. Not making a sound, she listened in.

"-isn't there anything else you can do? This is my _wife_ we're talking about!"

"I'm sorry, Henri. I truly am,"

"Please, use medicine. Or magic. Or whatever it is you do. I'll pay for it."

"Whatever it is I do, won't work! She'll be dead within the week. Possibly the day."

"You're lying. Look, I have kids. Kids need their mom's."

"Yes. But they also need their father's. The only advice I can give you is to look after them. Especially the younger one. Kids at that age... Can be pretty messed up if they aren't taken care of."

"So that's it. You're just going to leave me here with that?"

"I am very sorry. You'll be in our prayers."

There was a shut of a door, and then Fira heard a loud grunting noise, and the shatter of a bottle. She didn't care - she was paralyzed. Her body stopped moving. She couldn't breathe. Her muscles tightened, and her stomach was in a knot. Hot tears streamed down her face. She opened her mouth to scream, but no noise came out. Only the look of deep emotion and sorrow. She fell to her knees, and then, somehow, she heard a high pitched groan of sorrow, mixed with anguish. She wondered who was making the sounds, but quickly realized it was her.

_"Ah..! Ahh!...uh... AHH! N..no! NO! NO! NO!"_ She beat her hands against the wood floor. She beat them until blood began to trickle down her hands - which made her scream louder. _"NO, NO, NO! ITS NOT TRUE!"_ She screamed.

Her father, came into the hallway. His eyes were bloodshot. She refused to stop crying, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to stop taking. Her eyes looked at him, what would he say about all of this?

He looked into her blue eyes; identical to her mother.

"Shut _up_, Fira." He said quickly. Fira wiped her nose with the back of her hand, a small cry came from her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I just-" she cried.

"I told you, to _shut up!"_ he screamed at her.

A small whimper escaped her lips.

"I said, _SHUT UP!"_ He smacked her cheek, and she fell on the ground.

She cried harder, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Daddy... _Please_!" She begged.

_"SHUT UP, GIRL! ARE YOU DEAF?! I TOLD YOU!"_ Henri came closer, he looked terrifying, with his blood shot eyes, unkept hair, and a 6 o' shadow forming. He looked awful. He raised another hand...

Thomas's fist collided into Henri's jaw. He staggered back, and yelled foul words at his son. He got back up, and tried to punch Thomas, but Thomas punched his fist again into his stomach. Henri coughed and spluttered out coughs.

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ TOUCH HER _AGAIN_!" Thomas yelled pinning down his father.

Henri spit in his face. Thomas grit his teeth, and wiped of the spit with the edge of his shirt. Henri pushed Thomas off him, and ran towards Fira, who was pushed up against the wall in fear. Henri, grabbed Fira by her hair and held her up. Thomas froze, but it didn't stop him from talking.

_"Get your slimy disgusting hands off her. Now."_ His nostrils flared.

He held her up higher. Her toes were scraping the floor now, "Daddy, stop! You're _hurting_ me!" Fira sobbed.

_"Shut up, weasel!"_

Thomas shook his head, "Dad! Let her go, she's your _daughter! _Mom wouldn't want this, she's not even dead yet!"

Henri's eyes softened, and he dropped her. Fira fell on the floor. She kept sobbing. Her head hurt, and pretty soon, her mom would be gone. Fira's head whipped from the two men in front of her. She's didn't want to be near them. Not even Thomas. She staggered up and ran for the door.

xxx

Fira half ran, and wobbled away from her home. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. Anywhere would be better than home. Away from her father, away from her so-to-be-dead mother.

She ran into the town square, she tripped on the way in and fell on her knee. Blood poured from the scraped knee. She sniffed, and continued to run, which now had turned into a limp.

Fira saw the bakery. Mr. Marcus Fairbain lived there. He was very nice to her, and sometimes gave her cookies to eat. Which was too expense for her family to afford. She humbly limped up the steps, sniffing she opened the door.

Mr. Marcus was a beefy man with coffee brown skin and big lips. His eyes sparkled when he laughed. And when he laughed, it was big, loud, and meaningful. He smelled like cinnamon, and Fira loved him.

Nobody was in the shop except for Marcus. He was counting Septims in his hand but looked up as soon as he heard the door open,

"Welcome to Fainbain Bakery, how can I - Fira! Sweet little girl, are you alright?"

One thought of her father, and Fira burst into tears. "I hurt my knee," is all she could muster out.

"Oh, my. I have some gauze in the back, let's get that cleaned up shall we?"

Fira nodded and took Marcus's huge hand into her tiny one.

Fira sniffed as she was getting her wound cleaned.

"Now, you took quite the tumble. Why were you running, child?"

Fira opened her mouth, a small cry came out. "I... I was running from...from.."

"From?"

She looked up into his dark brown eyes. "From daddy." She muttered looking back down.

"From your daddy? What's your daddy done? He been acting strange lately," Marcus said.

She sobbed, "because my mommy is gonna die, and I can't do anything about it! He hurt me because he was sad about mommy! He pulled my hair, and he..he slapped me. He'd still be doing it if it weren't for Tommy! Marcus, I'm _scared_."

"Your daddy been slappin' you? Fira, why didn't you tell me?"

_"I _just_ did!"_

"And Tommy stopped him?"

"Hmm, Mmm."

"Now, I think this knee looks good. But, child, you should stay here for awhile. I will take care of you until your daddy is done with his tantrum."

"Okay," she said sniffing.

So for the next couple hours, she stayed with Marcus. All the while, Marcus was very kind to her. He gave her cookies, even though she claimed she wasn't hungry. But Marcus got her to eat all in good time.

Fira stayed close to Marcus the entire day, and when the time came, Marcus even let her sleep in his guest room.

Fira slept soundly.


End file.
